The Adventures of Bobby Hill: Super Saiyan
by bob-the-blue
Summary: King of the Hill Dragonball Z crossover (with a few others) I always found it odd that Bobby was blonde, while neither of his parents weren't. And he's always been a bit odd. So, what if his dad really wasn't his dad? A group of strangers show up to revea
1. Chapter One

**Chapter 1: Visitors**

The sun was setting over Arlen as his feet touched the ground. The youth survayed his surroundings. Things hadn't changed much sense he had left. The air was still hot, but then, its always hot in the summer.

'Had it really been three months'? he thought to himself. A stray dog ran across the road, chasing after an unseen prey. 'Well, to everyone else, its been three months'.

If anyone were to see Bobby Hill standing there beside the road that knew him, they wouldn't recoginize him. He no longer was very short. He had grown several inches. And he had dropped all his fat, in fact, he was quite ripped now. But not bulky. He had grown his blonde hair out to almost shoulders length. It sat in almost a bowl cut...most of the time, somtimes it stood straight up. Bobby no longer wore the green t shirt and shorts, but instead had aquired a blue gi. Though, this gi didn't look like any gi anyone in Texas had ever really seen. The pants were sort of baggy, and he wore a yellow shirt under the gi top, which looked kind of like an opened vest to Bobby.

Bobby took a few steps down the side of the road. He noticed how quite it was. Usually during the summer, kids would be out raising hell. But then, summer was winding down. School would be starting in a couple days, and parents would want their kids to start going to bed earlier.

Parents.

To him, it had been over a year since he had seen his. Not sense he had left the planet...

XXXXXXXX FLASHBACK XXXXXXXXX

School had just let out for the summer. And Bobby Hill was anxious to get home to his video games. 'This is going to be the ultimate summer of video games' he thought to himself as he peddled his bike home. The ride home seemed longer then usual. By the time he got there, he was huffing and puffing. Bobby wasn't the most athletic kid, in fact he was a bit out of shape. But that didn't bother him. He was happy with himself, and that was all that mattered.

Bobby put his bike away in the garage and headed in. His mother Peggy was in the kitchen. She had just finished fixing an afterschool snack for her son.

"Thanks mom. I'll take this in the leaving room." Bobby grabbed the peanut butter sandwich and headed to the other room. He sat himself in front of the T.V and had no intention of getting up anytime soon.

A few hours later, Hank Hill got home. He walked in and set his keys down on the table.

"You know, I'll tell you what. There's nothing like a good day of selling propane to make a man hungry. What are we having for dinner tonight?"

Peggy turned to her husband, "Tonight, i'm making tacos. With home made tortillas." Everyone in the room hummed their aproval all at the same time.

Later that evening, the Hill family was seated around the table. Peggy had set a feast before them. Not only were they having tacos, but there was also nachos, rice, beans, and salad. And these items were not in short supply.

"So, Bobby, how was your last day of school?" Peggy said to her son accros the table.

"It was ok. It was like most last days. Except at the end of the day, the principal said over the intercom to all the students 'see you all monday'. The class burst into laughter. It was so funny."

"That's a good one son. Now that school's over, i've been meaning to ask you. How would you like to spend the summer working with your oldman at Stricklen propane? I talked to Buck, and he said we could hire you for the summer."

"I don't know dad, i was just planning on playing video games and hanging out with my friends."

"You can do that anytime of the year. I'm giving you the chance to sell propane, and propane accessories. It would be good for you. And you'd make a couple extra dollars."

"I'll think about it and let you know in the morning. Ok dad?"

"That's my boy, i'll call Buck and let him know you'll be coming in with me on Monday."

The family continued with their meal for a few more minutes, then there was a knock on the door.

"Now, who could that be?" Hank said as he got up to answer the door.

He opened the door to a very strange looking group of people. There was a woman and two men. The woman stood closest to the door, with the two men behind her. The woman's hair was a blue green color, which must have been dyed thought Hank. One of the men standing behind her had an expression of extreme contempt on his face. He was the shortest and stood against the wall with his arms folded. His hair was black and almost cone shaped, raising high into the air. The other man also had wild looking black hair. But he had a much more friendly look to his face. The men were wearing strang garbs, and the woman was wearing what appeared to be normal clothes.

"Sorry folks, halloween's not for a few more months. You're a bit early." Hank started to close the door when the woman spoke up.

"Excuse me, we're looking for a Peggy Hill. Does she live here?"

"Yes, she does. Hold on one moment." Hank turned around and yelled back to the kitchen "Hey Peggy, there's some odd looking people here to see you." A moment later, Peggy came to the door. She looked at the group for a moment, then gasped and fainted.

"Mmmmm...something smells good in there. Did you guys just make something to eat? I'm starving. The food on the trip was terrible. And i haven't had anything good to eat in a while." one of the men said, almost stepping through everyone towards the kitchen.

"Now hold on a minute, who are you people? And why did my wife just faint?" Hank crouched down next to his wife. "Peggy, are you ok? Wake up."

After a moment, Peggy came to. "Hank? What happened?" Peggy said groggily.

"I don't know, you walked in here and fainted." He helped his wife to her feet, just as the spikey haired man walked past them, drooling. Peggy looked again at the two people in her door way, realization washing over her face.

"Please, come in." she said, trembling with nerves.

The group of strangers entered their house. Hank and Peggy led them to the living room. The four of them gathered in different places. The two women sat on the couch, Hank sat in his recliner. And the other man (who Hank thought looked like one of those troll dolls) stood against the far wall with his arms crossed. Sounds came from the kitchen. Bobby came running out.

"Mom, Dad, there's this strange guy in the kitchen eating all the food. I don't think he's even taking time to breath..." Bobby paused as he saw the other strangers in his home.

"That sounds like Kakarot...thinking with his stomach." The troll doll man said.

"Ok, who are you people exactly and what are you doing here?" said Hank.

"You'll have to excuse my husband. My name is Bulma Briefs. That is my husband Vegeta standing over there. And in your kitchen is Goku. I don't think that man has ever been full."

"Wait, didn't he call him Kakarot a moment ago? " Peggy said, joining the conversation.

"Vegeta and Goku have a sort of history...long story short, Kakarot's his birthname, Goku's the name he's always gone by."

"Ok, now that we know who you are, do you mind telling us what you're doing here?"

"We're here for the brat" scuffed Vegeta.

"What?" said Hank.

"Hank...um...there's something that maybe i should tell you now. Before they do."

"What is it Peggy?"

"Bobby's not your son." If a pin was dropped at that moment, it would be heard. No one said anything. Hank and Bobby both looked stunned. But then at the same moment both of them said the same thing.

"What?"

Looking down into her lap, with shame on her face, Peggy continued. "Do you remember when we went to the doctor all those years ago, and they said that we wouldn't be able to have kids...because of your 'problem'? Well, after that i felt a bit depressed. And one night not to long after that, I went out to drown my sarrows at a bar. Now, its not something I normally do. But I was not in the right frame of mind. Which is probably why i did what i did that night. There weren't too many people that night. Mostly those that were usuals in a place. But then I saw two very unusual looking men. One very large, and the other a bit smaller. The large one aproached me at the bar. He didn't say much, but made it apperent that he was looking for a cheap thrill. Now being in the state of mind that i was in, plus the amount of beer i had, i agreed. We left the bar, and made our way to a cheap hotel. After a couple hours of very physical sex, he left. I never saw him again. In fact, he said very little to me while we were together. I never even learned his name. But it turns out he left me something. The next morning, i woke up puking. I chalked it up to all the beer. But it turned out I was pregnant. And since we were married at the time, i chalked it up to it being a miracle. In the back of my mind, i knew that Bobby wasn't yours. But I didn't think i would ever have to tell you. But his companion is standing in out living room right now" With a last gasp, Peggy broke into tears. Everyone else in the room was quite. Hank and Bobby both very stunned. Vegeta looking stoic as usual. And Bulma, put an understanding arm around Peggy.

"So, dad's not my dad? Then who is my dad?" asked Bobby.

"A fool by the name of Nappa."

"Vegeta!" yelled Bulma at her husband.

"What? He was a fool."

"I don't think this boy's first impression of who his biological father was should be that."

"You knew my father?" Bobby said.

"Yes, i'm the only one here that did. Kakarot met him briefly. Right before he died. But i can say that i'm the one of the few who really knew him"

"He died?"

"Yes he did. In fact, i would imagine right around the same time you were being born, give or take a week maybe." Vegeta still wore almost no expression on his face.

"If he died so long ago, why are you here now?" asked hank, finding his composition.

"Now that is an interesting story." Chimed in Bulma. "Where to start? Ok, first off, none of us that just arrived are from this planet. Vegeta, Goku and your father Nappa are/were Sayans. Which makes Bobby half saiyan. I'm not entirerly sure what Vegeta and Nappa were doing on your planet, but they were on their way towards mine. Vegeta swears up and down that he didn't do anything like what Nappa did with Peggy. Anyway, that's all backstory i guess."

"Woman, I think i had better tell this story. You weren't there." Vegeta said to his wife. Then looking right at Bobby. "Once there was a noble race of warriors that ravaged the universe with nearly unmatched strength. But unfortainatly, that race is almost extinct. Kakrot and myself are the last full blooded Saiyans. Your father was one as well. So our race now consists of a Prince, a third rate clown, and five half breeds."

"So I'm not even human?"

"You're half human. Now normally, i would just let you live you life without knowing who you are. Why burden a boy with such a thing?"

"Then what are you doing here?" Hank asked, yet again.

"I was getting to that. If you would stop interupting me. A short time ago, there was an inncident on our planet.( A/N Buu) During this inncident, I found myself in Hell, and in the pressence of your father. He still hadn't forgiven me for certain things (A/N like killing him), but he asked a favor of me. Now, in all the years I had known him, he was never a very compationate man. He was a fool in my opinion. But when i saw him this time, he was serious. He told me that he had sired a child on our travels years before. I laughed. Then he asked me, no, he demanded of me as the Prince of all Saiyans to find his offspring, and train him properly in the ways of our people. Our people are almost extint. But as a dying race's Prince, i had to take responsibility for this. So i told him i would do as hi asked."

It took a few moments for this to settle in. And as everyone aborbed Vegeta's words, Goku strolled into the living room.

"Hey, what's going on in here? Boy, that was some good food. Not as good as Chi Chi's, but better then what was on the ship."

"I have two questions for you, What did you mean you were in Hell? And you're going to train me? To do what?"

"To fight of course. You come from a face of warriors. Just from looking at you, i can tell you are just about a waste of a person. But I'm going to change that."

"And what about Hell?" asked Hank.

"I died. I'm not a very nice person. I went to hell. Pretty simple. Even a clown like Kakarot can understand that."

"Hey!" protested Goku.

"If you died, how come you're here? Shouldn't you still be dead?" Hank asked again. He was still a bit in shock about what was going on, and a bit sceptical.

"That's a long and weird story. Something you probably don't need to know." said Bulma.

"Ok, lets say i believe you Mr. Vegeta. But how and where are you going to train me? I mean, i've never been much of a figher. More a lover then a fighter"

"We plan to take you back to our planet for a time. And train you properly." said Goku, with a stupid grin on his face.

Peggy looked up, with tears running down her face. "Wait, you're going to take my boy away from me?"

"Don't worry, only for a little bit." Bulma assured. "And i wouldn't advise trying to stop them. Once Saiyan men get something in their heads, there's no stopping them. But don't worry, we'll have him back in no time. We can travel between planets pretty fast"

"How long are we talking here? Because I have some plans for the summer." said Bobby.

"How long do you think Vegeta? A year, maybe two should do it?" Goku asked his former enemy.

"What! A year or two? You can't expect to take our son away from us for that long, can you?" yelled Hank, a little bit of annoyance in his voice.

"Hold on a second." Goku walks over and leans into Vegeta, and they exchange a few whispers. Then Goku turns around and addresses the group. "Well, we might be able to shorten it down to a couple months.Is that ok?"

Peggy looked at the strange men. "If you can have him back in three months for school. I suppose we could. Since this appears to be the last request of his father."

"Peggy, do you honestly plan to allow these strange people to take our son? This is crazy!"

"It may be Hank, but i think we should let Bobby decide. What do you think dear?"

"Ok, first, i'd like to say, i'm in total shock about what i've been told today. And second, it would be totally cool to go off with aliens on a wild adventure. Nothing bad's going to happen to me, is it?"

"Only that you have to put up with this baffoon." Vegeta said, gesturing towards Goku.

"Ok, now that that's settled. I think we should probably get going. Knowing these two, they're going to want to use every second they have training. Its all they seem to do." Bulma said raising from the couch. "Come on, lets get going." Vegeta huffed, and headed towards the door, fallowed by his wife. And straggling back behind them, Goku and Bobby.

A few moments pass after they leave before Hank and Peggy move. Shock lifting slightly from them. Everything sinking in, Hank turns towards his wife. "I can't believe we just let him go. Do you think we'll ever see him again?"

"Of course we will." Peggy paused. Then realised something. "Oh my gosh Hank, Bobby didn't take anything with him. He forgot to pack some cloths. Who knows if they'll have anything for him to wear were they're going."

"I think that's the least of the worries right now Peg."

XXXXXXXXXX END FLASHBACK XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bobby casually walked down the street. Making his way home. Taking in his surroundings. Very little had changed since he'd left. But then, why would it? It had only been slightly less then three months sense he had left.

Finally reaching his house, Bobby stood in front of it. Staring at it. How happy he was to be home. It had been to long. Walking up to the door, he thought to himself 'i wonder if they'll recognize me'


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two: Homecomings**

"Mom, I'm home!" Bobby yelled as he entered the house. "Anyone here?"

No one ansered right away. The house seeming almost empty. But that wasn't the case. A moment after Bobby entered the house, his parents bedroom door opened. Peggy and Hank both rushing out.

"Bobby, is that you?" Hank asked. Not recognizing his son.

"Yeah, dad, its me." Peggy ran over, and grabbed her son into a hug. A tight hug. "I missed you too mom. But I think i'm going to need to breath." It took a moment for the mother to let go of her son. Tears of joy falling from her face as she looked her son over.

"You've grown so much. And in a short period of time."

"Well, yeah, um...not so short a time..." This statment seemed a bit odd to the two parents. But they were both just so happy to have him home that they let it go.

Bobby took a moment to look around the house. Not much had changed since he had left. He walked in farther with his parents. Bobby and Hank both sat at the table. Rushing into the kitchen, Peggy said "I'll get everyone something to drink."

"Gosh son. Its great to have you home." Pausing for a moment, Hank realized what he said. Then he sat there looking a little uncomfortable.

"Its ok dad. I've been gone awhile, and i've had a chance to absorb everything. Plus I had some great people to talk to. And one thing i came to decide awhile ago is that, even though, you may not be my biological father. You are my dad. You raised me, and that's what really counts. Prince Vegeta told me alot about my real father, and he didn't sound like a great guy. So i figure i'm not missing out a whole lot there. I got a dad, and he's the best dad i could have."  
Hank looked like he was about to start crying. That statement meant more to him then he realised. He was both proud and happy at the same time. "It seems you've grown up a bit, not just physically."

Peggy came back into the room, carrying three glasses. "So, Bobby, did you have a good time? You're going to have to tell us all about it." She set the drinks down for everyone.

"I had the greast time ever!" Bobby exclaimed. "I learned alot about myself, and what i can really do. It was the greatest summer of my life. Even though, to me, it was a lot longer then summer."

"You know, that's the second time you've made referance to it being longer. What do you mean by that?" Hank asked.

"Well, you see, when i got there, i trained with a couple different people. They had different things they could teach me. For example, one of my teachers Piccolo, tought me a lot about meditation and sensing energy. Anyway, the place i trained at was called the lookout. And they have this room called the 'room of spirit and time' and time works different in there. One year passes inside it while one day passes outside of it. It was how i was able to get so much done while only being gone for a short amount of time. And trust me, i got a lot done."

"Wow! I guess that explains it." Hank exclaimed. "No wonder you look so much older."

"Bobby honey, you're timing getting back was impecable. School starts day after tomorrow. So we have enough time to go shopping tomorrow for new school cloths. I had a feeling you might look slightly different when you came back. I had no idea how much, but its a good thing i waited." Peggy said. "Oh, also, if anyone asks, we told everyone you went to camp, and that's where you were all summer. Joseph and Connie were both a little disapointed you didn't say goodbye. But i told them it was a very sudden decision, and you didn't have time to."

"That's actually a pretty good story mom. What kind of camp did you say i went to?"

"Well, i was pretty vague about that."

"Oh, ok. How about we say that i went to a fitness and martial arts camp? It would help explain why I'm in such better shape." Before he left, Bobby could be described as a little butterball. He was a little short for his age, and a bit budgy. While he was gone, he had put on about 6 inches, dropped all his fat, and put on a bit of muscle. Even to the extent now that was ripped, and could almost be mistaken for a body builder with his shirt off. Luckily for him, the kind of strength and build that he had didn't add bulk. So as long as he kept himself covered up, people would only notice so much change. Along with the lose of so much weight, the other thing he knew people would notice would be his hair. He had always kept it very short. Now it hung almost to his shoulders. (A/N think a blonde Trunks)

"That will work. Now, its getting kind of late, and we have a lot of shopping to do tomorrow. So why don't we call it a night? And you can tell us all kinds of stories tomorrow."

"Ok mom. Good night you two." With that, Bobby hugged both his parents. "I love you. Good night." And he headed to his room.

Bobby's room looked exactly the same as it did before he left. An odd feeling kept coming over Bobby. To him, it had been well over a year since he left. But to everyone else, only 3 months had passed. It was a bit strange. Bobby checked his closet, looking over all his cloths. They would all have to go. Nothing in there would fit him anymore. Ok, maybe the socks, but that was about it. If he had still been the same height, his usual attire would have just hung off him loosely.

Not being very tired, Bobby decided to meditate. He sat cross legged on the floor in the middle of his room. He slowly breathed in and out a couple times. Then he reached out with his newly learned senses. He had always had these senses, but they were just turned off. While training, he had opened his eyes for the first time as it were. He could now sense the energy of everyone and everything. Well, maybe not everything. He didn't quite have the range of the others. If he concentrated, he could sense everyone on the planted. But going out into space was beyond him at the moment. That was something to work on in the future. But for now he was just checking out his own town. Getting a feeling for everything.

Bobby was a little surprised at how low everyone's energy was. He knew that compared to him, human beings were very weak. But he didn't know the differance was this great. Now, Bobby wasn't being cocky or arrogent, he was just stating the facts in his head. Of course, since he had first developed his senses, he had been around the Z fighters, a collection of the universe's most powerfull fighters. And he had gotten used to being around that kind of power.

He reached out farther, curious to know if everyone on the planet was this weak. This didn't seem to be the case. A few thousand miles from him, in what he guessed to be New York, he could feel a couple people who were a lot stronger then most other humans. Incredably so in comparison, but not to himself. As he continued to expand his range, he came to the conclusion that unless someone was able to hide their true energy (which he doubted, but kept in mind was possible) he was pretty sure he was the most powerful person on the planet right now. Well, most powerfull warrior would be more accurat. From the stories that Gohan had told him, he knew that there were other ways to be powerful. Magic was something his friends had had an interesting time against. And Bobby had a pretty good idea that there were people on his planet that practiced magic in one form or another.

After about an hour of meditation, Bobby decided it was time to bed. He stripped himself of his gi, and got into bed.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

The next day found Bobby, Peggy and Hank at the local Wal Mart shopping for cloths and other back to school things that may be needed. Not wanting to look to much out of place, Bobby left his gi at home, and wore some of his dad's cloths. They fit a little baggy, but they did for the time being. They didn't have too much trouble picking out clothes. Bobby wasn't very picky and kept it pretty simple, but different then what he used to wear. His wardrobe now consited of patns, t shirts and botton shirts to go over the t shirts, all in solid colors. Dark colors at that, which Peggy and Hank found odd, being in texas and all. Dark colors and the heat didn't usually go together very well. Most of his new cloths were blue, black and gray.

"So i don't have to worry about mis matching, they all go together." Bobby explained.

After the morning shopping, Peggy and Hand ask Bobby what he'd like to do for lunch.

"How about the all you can eat buffet? I'm so hungry i could eat a horse, and maybe a cow too." His parents laughed at his joke, but they were in for a bit of a shock.

A half hour later, Hank and Peggy sat staring at their son, who was now on his 13th plate of food. He just kept eating and going back for more. No one there had ever seen anything like it. When Bobby got to about his 20th plate of food, the manager came over to the table asking that they pay more money for all the food their son had eaten.

"Now wait a minute, it says all you can eat for 7.99. And my boy hasn't eaten all he can. We payed already payed. and we're not paying anymore." A bit annoyed, the manager left, knowing that they were right. Never had anyone person eaten so much. Little did he know that this incident would lead to a boom in popularity of his establishment.

When the Hills finally got up to leave, the entire place broke out in applause. Bobby bowed before everyone, and then they left. Many wondered how such a healthy looking boy could eat so much. Some chalked it up to an eating disorder. Whatever the case, Bobby had left his mark on the place.

Having finished with their shopping and eaten lunch, the Hill family returned home. They pulled into the driveway, and Hank and Bobby went inside right away, but Peggy stayed back when she saw her neirbor and friend Min signal for her to come over and talk to her by the fence.

"Hello Peggy Hill? Who's the little cutie you bring home with you?"

"What are you talking about? The only people who came home with me were Hand and Bobby." Min gasped at this.

"That was butterball...er, I mean Bobby?" Peggy nodded. "What happened to him? Did he have surgery? Get all the fat sucked out of him?"

"For your information, he spent the entire summer working out. And his new look is the end result." Peggy turned and headed back in, leaving behind a very shocked asian woman. Peggy walked into the house, closed the door, and let out a small giggle. She always knew in the back of her mind that some people didn't hold her son in high regards because of his appearance in the past. How they all were going to be shocked. The only concern in all this is, she hopes everyone buys the story they came up with. It probably wouldn't go over well if they told everyone the truth.

XOXOXOXOXOX

The sun was coming up over the horizon. Bobby sat in his room meditating. He only needed a couple hours sleep when he combined it with meditation. Which was great for him, because his meditation allowed him to continue certain aspects of his training. He ability to sense energy was sharpening by the day. And his control over his own energy was improving as well. Now, he only needed to figure out a good way to train physically. Meditation could only take him so far. But he'd worry about that later. As it stood right now, he knew for a fact he was the strongest person around. He would continue training, he didn't want to be lazy. But other things took presidence at the moment. Like school.

Bobby was starting the eighth grade today. And he was a bit nervous. This was a different kind of nervous compared to previous years. For most of his life, Bobby had been bullied by one big kid or another. He never was the most athletic kid, and that made him an outcast in an environment that praised athletisism above all else. But none of that was the case now. If he wanted to, he could go out for any, if not every, sport, and probably win every game. And there laid two problems for Bobby. The obvious, if he showed off his strength too much, someone was bound to notice. And the second; sports really didn't do much for him. Up untill recently, he had never really been a competitive person. Then he opened up his sayan side, and a pride and battle lust he never knew excisted was now inside him. Most would think that sports would be a great outlet for the half sayan, but Bobby knew that wouldn't be the case. The level all the other kids were at would make it not even a challenge for him. And why would he waste his time?

The young demi sayan decided that the most his new strength would give him at school would be a passing grade in P.E, and allow him not go get beaten up. In his mind, that wasn't too much to ask. Even though he had a streak of sayan pride in him, Bobby still remained a bit humble. _Vegeta always said humility was for the weak. But Goku always said too much pride was even worse. I guess those two were always opposite ends of that spectrum. I think it best if i found the middle ground. _

A knock on the door disrupted Bobby from his thoughts. Peggy opened the door and told Bobby it was time to get up. But seeing that he was already up, she informed him breakfeast would be ready shortly. Bobby rose from the floor, and went to his closet to get his cloths for the day. He picked out himself a pair of black pants, a black t shirt, and a blue shirt to go over it. It being the end of august, everyone was going to think him insane for wearing such dark colors. This made the teenager smirk. A very sayan style smirk.

Bobby headed out to the kitchen. Both of his parents were already sitting in there. The table was filled with food. Peggy figured if the trip to the buffet told her anything, it was that her son had a much larger appetite then he used to. (which is saying something, because he used to eat as much as an adult). Bobby sat accross from his dad.

"Woah, looking good their Bobby. Very snazzy looking." Hank told his son.

"Thanks dad."

"Bobby, I have to say, the different colors look great on you." Peggy said.

"Yeah, i figure, with the new look, why not go all out?" Bobby smiled as he helped himself to a platefull of waffles.

After a rather large breakfeast, Bobby left for school. He went to get his bike out of the garage, but then decided he felt more like walking. Walking out to the sidewalk, he noticed his two best friends, Joseph and Connie already headed to school.

"Joseph, Connie, wait up." Bobby yelled out. The two turned around, mouths hanging open at what they saw.

"Bobby? Is that you?" Connie stammered. "My mom said you looked different, but I had no idea she meant this much. Wow." Josephy nodded his head in agreement. "What happened?"

"How about i tell you about it as we walk to school?" And walk to school they did. "Well, you see, last spring, my parents tried to sign me up for this special camp. Well, I was put on a waiting list. Then a spot opened up at the last second, and I had to leave right away. Sorry for not saying good bye or anything." Bobby said, remembering the cover story he and his parents went over.

"Well, that explains where you were. But what happened to you? You lost a lot of weight. And only over the summer?"

"The camp I went to was a fitness and martial arts camp. And it was a very good program."

"Man, the girls are going to be all over you man." Joseph said, finally joining the conversation, and making Bobby blush at the same time. "And I like your hair. But i gotta ask, what's with the cloths?"

"Thanks, i decided to grow it out. And as far as the cloths go, I decided I like myself in different colors. I've gained a bit more of a heat resistance, so it being so hot doesn't bother me as much in them."

"I have to agree with you Bobby. You look good." Connie said.

"Enough about my summer, what did you guys do?" Bobby asked.

"Well, I went and visited my aunt. That was about as exciting as things got for me." replied Joseph.

"My summer wasn't very exciting either. Mostly practiced my violin."

"The summer's over now. And we're back together, so fun times are ahead." Bobby said, wrapping his arms around his two friends as they walked.

"I remember someone saying the same thing when school got out three months ago." stated Connie.

"Ok, so i promised things over the summer, and I didn't deliver. I'm going to make it up to you."

"Ok." The three of them finally got to school.

As they walked through the halls, no one recognized Bobby. Some of the girls gave Bobby looks he had never gotten in the past. This brought a smile to his face. Even though he knew he wouldn't really be able to have a normal relationship with anyone, the new attention would be nice.

Bobby remembered that Vegeta had told him that Saiyans mated for life. They formed a bond that was umbreakable. If one died, the other never gained a new mate. He hadn't felt to comfortable talking about girls with Vegeta at the time. So he had asked one of his teachers and good friend Gohan. From what Gohan told him about girls and dating (Gohan being the only male sayan with any real information on the subject) he learned that sayans and dating didn't really go together. He had lucked out and went on one date before he met his current fiance. Now, Sayans didn't keep themselves faithfull to one woman. Some were a bit on the wild side. His own father had proved that. And on top of all this information about his sayan heritage, Bobby knew he really wasn't ready for dating. (a fact his mother would be releaved by...if he ever told her)

The three friends parted ways in the halls, and headed to their own homerooms. When Bobby found his, he went in and sat in a seat in the front of the class. He sat his bag down by his chair, pulled out his notebook, and waited for class to begin. He could feel all the eyes looking at them. He knew what everyone was thinking. Some were wondering if he was a new kid, in which case pranks were being planned. Others (mostly females) were thinking he was cute, and wondered if he was single. Of all his new abilities that he didn't really have any desire to develop, was his telepathy. Yes, saiyans had some telepathic ability. They were only able to hear what others were thinking. No taking control. This skill came about because his ancestors decided that if they could hear what someone was thinking, they could beat them easier. Bobby's telepathy was limited in such a way, that the thoughts of others were like faint wispers he could hear. And that was as much as he wanted. He knew the thoughts of others were a private thing, and were none of his business.

The bell finally rang, signally the start of class. The teacher stood before the class.

"Welcome students to the eighth grade. You last year at this school. Congrats. Now, everyday, you are to come here for homeroom. I'll take roll, we'll go over any school anouncements, then you'll do any homework you have until the bell rings. Any questions?" No one raised their hands. "Good, now for roll." The teacher read off the names, but then he got to Bobby's name. "Bobby Hill?" Bobby replied "Here." This caused a few shouts of surprise from all around him. No one could have though that he was the same kid they all had laughed at at some point over the years.

"Dude, you can't be the same Bobby Hill that's been going here." someone yelled from the back of the room. Bobby sat there in silence. The teacher looked a little confused as to what was going on. Then a girl sitting on one side of the room spoke up. "You're a new student, right?"

"No, I'm not a new student." Bobby replied. The teacher then continued to take roll. The class sitting in silance. The Bobby Hill they all knew, or knew of, was a pudgy little guy who constantly made jokes. He had buzzed hair, and always wore a t shirt and shorts. None of them had ever really paid him much attention, he had always been below them. But the kid sitting in this class was different. He oozed cool. Not only from the way he looked, but with the way he held himself. There was an air of confidence around him. As most in the class were having the same train of thoughts, Bobby just smirked to himself.

The rest of the day went a lot like homeroom had for Bobby. Everyone was shocked by how he looked. He was bombarded with questions. He answered them as generally as he could. Just enough info that the question wasn't quite answered. _I think maybe Vegetta has rubbed off on me a little bit_ Bobby thought to himself. The reaction Bobby treasured the most, was his P.E teacher. All the students' records from last year were taken out, and they were tested to see where they were compared to last year. Most did about the same, a few better, a few worse then the previous year. Except Bobby, he shattered his old records. The teacher was totally amazed by the vast improvment in the young man. Of course, nobody there knew that Bobby was only using but a very small fraction of his ability. He didn't want to draw too much attention to himself by setting the bar for every school record beyond human reach. Just enough to make the teacher stutter a little bit. What made this reaction so sweet for Bobby was all the classes in which this particular teacher had constantly insulted him. Not directly of course.

What balanced out the good things about P.E was when the class had to change and shower. This was an interesting expierence for Bobby. In the past, he had feared and hated showering with his classmates. His wasn't the best of bodies, and he felt a bit ashamed. Now he was proud of the way he looked. He worked very hard to get to where he was. Though, the level at which he attained would go unknown to his classmates.

Bobby stepped into the shower, and removed his towel. He could feel just about every set of eyes on him. Not only was he very well developed muscle wise, but his endowment had increased a bit too. This is why he hadn't been looking foward to showering. He kept himself covered up pretty well with his cloths, so most people wouldn't realized how ripped he had become. But now he was out in the open for everyone to see. Bobby quickly finished showering and got dressed before anyone could ask him any real questions.

A school day for Bobby just wouldn't be complete without a visit from one of the school's many bullys. It came right after school, and had been what Bobby had been looking foward to all day. Moose Foster had picked on Bobby for as many years as he could remember, and today would be an experience for him. Moose hadn't had a very good day. The teachers picked on him for his lack of intelligence. And as soon as the final bell rang, he was looking for someone to take out his frustrations on. He thought about his favorite play friend, a little blonde butterball that had given him hours of entertainment and venting over the years. Seeing a blonde kid standing by the butterball's friends, he assumed it was his 'bestest bud'. He walked over, and put his arm around the shorter boy. (even though Bobby put on a good six inches over the summer, Moose is still a bit taller then him.)

"How's it going butterball?" Moose said in a menacing voice.

"How's it going Moose? Long time no see. But i'd like to correct you in something. I don't think it very fair to call me that, do you?" Moose looked over Bobby and realized the changes in him. After a second, he came to the conclusion that maybe this kid wouldn't be so easy to bully anymore. Espcially when Bobby grabbed his hand and squeezed gently. (or at least, gently for Bobby) It felt like his hand was being broken. But Bobby made it look like he was shaking Moose's hand. "You know, it's really good seeing you. But i have to get home. I'll see you around." And with that, he let go of Moose's hand and walked off with his friends. What Moose didn't see was the big grin on Bobby's face as he walked away.

As Connie, Joseph and Bobby got farther from school, Connie asked "What was that about Bobby? Moose looked like he was in a lot of pain when you shock his hand."

"Oh, I guess I might have been squeezing a little too hard. My bad." Bobby said, smirking. Joseph just laughed at this. He knew how Moose had always picked on Bobby, and he was happy for his friend that he got some payback.

"So, I take it that you also got a bit stronger while you were gone?"

"Well, all the hard work did give good results. A little more strength, and better stamina were only natural to come." Bobby said, telling a half truth.

"That makes sense." Joseph said.

"So, what are you guys doing tonight? I was thinking that we all get together and play some serious video games." Bobby exclaimed. It had been a long time since he had played any video games. And playing them with his best friends sounded pretty good right now.

"Sorry Bobby, but i have too much homework to do. Maybe this weekend." Connie said.

"Yeah, I can't make it either. My dad's taking me out on a gas run. Some old house outside of town's been over run with rats or something. And he needs help with the gas cans. Sorry."

"That's ok you guys. We'll just do something this weekend, like Connie said." By this point, the three of them had reached their street, and went into their respected homes.

XOXOXOXO

The sun was setting, and Bobby was sitting under the tree in his yard. He was meditating. Most wouldn't know that that was what he was doing. He was approached by one of the few who would.

"Hello Bobby. How are you doing? Are you meditating?" Asked John Redcorn.

Without opening his eyes Bobby responded. "Yes, I am. And i'm doing well. How about you Mr. Redcorn? I hope life finds you well?"

"It does Bobby. Thank you. I didn't know you knew how to meditate. Calming your inner self? Relaxing?"

"Not at the moment." This confused John Redcorn.

"Usually those that meditate, do it for those reasons."

"Oh, i know. And i do that sometimes too. But what it can be used for more then just that. At the moment, i was expanding out, and senseing others around me." John Redcorn stood amazed at the boy. Very few people could use meditation for external purposes. He could of course, but that was because of the teachings of his people. He had many visions in his time.

"That's amazing. Did you learn how to do that over the summer? I had heard that you spent some time at a special camp."

"Yeah, I did. I was just working on improving my senses. I discovered something recently. Everyone has a unique energy about them. But if you look closely enough, you can see the similarities amongst some people, in particularly, family members." John Redcorn didn't know exactly what Bobby was talking about, but he had a good idea. And he also got the impression that Bobby might be hinting at his dark secret.

"Anyway, its good seeing you Mr. Redcorn, but I think my mom has almost finished dinner. I would invite you in, but i get the feeling you have something you had to do tonight." Bobby got up and started walking towards his house. "Oh, and by the way, Joseph is out with Mr. Dribble killing rats or something. He should be home later on."

"Why do you say that Bobby?" John Redcorn asked. _He knows something._

"Oh, no particular reason. Good evening Mr. Redcorn. I hope life keeps you well." And with that Bobby went inside and closed the door.

_That was a different conversation then i'm used to with that boy. It seems something has changed. He's grown up a bit, and gained a sense of wisdom that isn't very characteristic of him. But I think this is a good change. I'm going to have to keep an eye on him, espcially if he knows about Joseph. I hope he doesn't say anything._

XOXOXOXOXOX

After dinner that night, Bobby decided that he needed to get some real training in (or at least as close to it as he could). So he thought about it for a moment, then said to his parents "I'm going out for awhile. I'll be back later."

"Where are you going?" Hank asked.

"Out to the desert. I thought i would try and get a work out in tonight."

"How far out into the desert?"

"I don't know, 15 20 miles away from anything at least."

"And i supose you're going to need me to drive you?"

"No, that's ok. I'm capable of getting there myself."  
"That's pretty far out. I don't think you could get out there and back before it got too late."

"It would only take me a couple minutes to get out that far. I can fly pretty fast you know."

"Fly?"

"I didn't tell you I can fly?"

"No you did not. And how is it possible that you can fly? Like superman?"

"Well, I don't know how superman flies dad. But i can tell you that actually anybody could possibly learn. Its all about how much energy someone has. I won't get into the fine details, but flying is pretty much taking your own personal energy, and putting it between you and the ground. From what I've noticed about most people on this planet, is that no one has enough energy to be able to do it. That's why no one has before." Hank thought about what his son was saying. To him, all this sounded like something out of science fiction. But then, Bobby was half alien, suposidly.

"Alright son, I'll tell you what, you show me that you can fly, and I'll let you go out tonight. How's that sound?"

"That sounds fair dad. How about i show you in the back yard? I'll only go a couple feet off the ground, so as no one won't notice." Bobby and Hank walked out into their back yard. It was night time, so hopefully no one noticed them. After they walked a few feet into the yard, Bobby pushed off the ground, and was now three feet up, and not falling.

"Well, look at that. You are flying."

"Yeah, a lot of the things I can do now are pretty amazing."

"Like what?"

"I'm a lot stronger then i used to be. And not just in the obvious sense. But i can bench press in the tons now, literally." This shocked Hank. "And i can move myself really fast." Bobby could tell what Hank thought about right away. "And no dady, i'm not going out for football."

"But Bobby, you'd be really good at it."

"And it would be unfair to everyone else. I'm not exactly normal, I'd have an advantage over everyone else. Plus, I'm sure someone would notice, and after that, i would get no privacy in my life. Everyone would want to know where i got my abilities, then if i'd train others, it would be a snowball effect."

"You know, that's very mature of you Bobby. Even though I'd like to see you as a football star, i can understand and respect your decision. Its the right one. Its times like this i realize we raised you right."

"I know you have dad. And my teachers drilled responsibility with my powers into my head. Anyway, can i get going now? Its getting late."

"Ok, but don't be gone too long. You have school in the morning." And with that Bobby flew off into the night.


End file.
